


warm me up, buttercup

by strengtharcana



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Secret Santa, Shopping, Trans Female Character, in july, p5exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strengtharcana/pseuds/strengtharcana
Summary: A day in the life of Haru and Ann





	warm me up, buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas!! in... july. ANYWAY this is for the p5exchange on tumblr for kandy aka matrioshka!! i hope you like it!!
> 
> they're probably in their early twenty's in this fic?? it's after high school definitely, since they're living together!!
> 
> jic: there's mentions of making out and nudity/dressing but nothing too explicitly detailed!!

Haru stirred as she felt warm sunlight on her closed eyes. The drowsiness aching through her body made her groan and reposition herself snuggled further in the bed. She felt her girlfriend spooning her shift just a bit, which made her smile. Ann had her arms around Haru’s waist and she tugged her a little closer, burying her face in the fluffy brown curls.  
  
“Good morning, love.” Haru whispered with a giggle. Ann grunted and shifted her feet a little in acknowledgement. Haru turned in her arms and gave Ann a soft kiss on the nose. She scrunched her nose up but gave a sleepy grin, slowly opening her eyes to look at the cute face of her girlfriend.  
  
Ann hummed softly. “Mornin’, babe.” Her voice was a little hoarse, as it always was in the morning. Haru thought it was cute. “God I love waking up next to you.”

“Me too.”  
  
They stayed in their warm bed for awhile just cuddled together in a mess of sheets and bodies. It was a peaceful morning. Birds sang outside the windows, sunshine warmed them both pleasantly… It was so nice for the both of them.  
  
Eventually, Haru turned to check her phone for the time. It read 11:04am. She clicked it off and turned back to Ann, letting out a gentle sigh of content. They didn’t have anything to do today, so it was fine to just stay in bed. But it seemed Ann’s stomach had other plans. It growled loudly.  
  
Ann blushed in embarrassment. “I think I’m getting hungry.” She said. Haru laughed and dipped down to press a quick kiss to Ann’s stomach through her tank top.

“Okayyyy.” She drew out. She started to get up, but Ann protested with a groan. Ignoring it, Haru untangled herself and hopped out of bed. She made her way to the bathroom and splashed her face with water. Afterwards, Haru saw Ann sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
Rubbing her eyes, Ann yawned. “I’ll go make us some breakfast.” She got out of bed and lazily made her way to the kitchen. Haru smiled and followed along, sitting at the dining table which looked into the kitchen.

Ann was going through the fridge, until she took out the ingredients to make eggs. She worked her way around the kitchen, collecting dishware, spices, and even putting some bread in the toaster for toast. She cracked the eggs into a bowl while Haru got up to set the table.  
  
Haru started to hum a tune. She danced her way around the kitchen gracefully, then slowly went up behind Ann to hug her. She buried her face into Ann’s fluffy blonde bedhead, breathing in the fruity smell of her shampoo from yesterday’s shower.

Ann made a sound of surprise, but it was quickly followed by a bright laugh. She reached her hand over her shoulder to awkwardly pat Haru’s head. “Someone’s affectionate.” Ann commented, stirring the eggs in the pan while wiggling her butt. It made Haru giggle. “You’re adorable.”  
  
Laughing, Haru then hummed a little louder and let go. She slipped to the counter and started to clean up the mess that Ann was making. Ann was a good cook, but her process always left the kitchen a big mess. But Haru didn’t mind, she thought it was fun to clean.

While throwing away the eggshells, Haru turned the coffee machine on. She put in some coffee beans gifted from Akira, which the two girls found to be almost as delicious as the drinks at Leblanc.

Ann started singing softly to the song Haru had been humming, swinging her hips around to the beat. Sometimes they would put on Spotify to sing along to, but other mornings they were happy and content with humming and singing to each other.  
  
Once their breakfast was done and plated, they sat at the table together and ate. Casual conversation start easily, with topics such as what their day would look like and what their friends were up to.

“Do you think we could go shopping today? I need some new bras…” Ann chewed and fiddled with her tank top strap.

Haru smiled sweetly. “Of course.” Her eyebrows scrunched down a little. “But I thought you bought some new ones with Makoto a week ago?”

“Yeah I did.” Ann sighed. “But they don’t… cooperate with my inserts very well. Which sucks cuz they’re pretty cute.”

That made Haru giggle. “Well we’ll find you some cute ones that are very comfortable and cooperate with you.”  
  
It took awhile for Ann to be comfortable with such a topic, but now it felt as natural as anything. Haru was very sweet and accepting of Ann, even offering to help pay for surgery. But that wasn’t happening for a few months, so for now she helped her be comfortable in any way she could.  
  
“We can even stop by the dessert shop in the mall and get some of your favorite cake!” Haru exclaimed cheerfully. Ann smiled. The sunlight was hitting her girlfriend from behind, which made a beautiful halo of light around her. She looked like a beautiful angel.  
  
“You’re the best babe.” Ann said, a laugh in her voice as she leaned and pressed a kiss to Haru’s cheek.

After they finished their breakfast, they cleaned up the dishes. They both went back into their bedroom to get dressed for the day.  
  
Haru stripped down and stood on her side of their closet, trying to decide what to wear. Eventually she picked out a nice sundress, but before she could change she saw Ann staring. “Like what you see?” She teased with a grin. Ann blushed and giggled.  
  
“Yeah, you got a cute butt.” She said. Haru giggled and gave Ann a light kiss on the lips. Ann felt she would never get over the feeling of being kissed by Haru. It made her feel like she was floating, like she and her were the only two girls in the world.  
  
Ann decided on a cute tank top and shorts, with an old red flannel tied at her ribs. She tied her hair up in a bouncy ponytail, brushing out the curls so it was nice and fluffy, like her girlfriend’s.  
  
When they were done, they grabbed their purses and headed out the door to the sidewalk. Downtown wasn’t too far from where they were living, plus they liked the exercise. The two girls held hands as they walked, swinging them slightly and laughing together over random conversation topics.  
  
They arrived at the clothing store and made their way to the women’s underwear section. It was a fun section, they thought. Ann and Haru loved looking at all the cute designs and colors. And they’d be lying if they said looking at each other in cute bras wasn’t fun, along with a little making out in the dressing rooms. But Ann got what she wanted, some cute and comfortable bras. Haru also managed to find a cute sweater on sale she liked, so she bought that as well.  
  
After purchasing their items, they walked hand in hand to the dessert shop that they loved so much. Ann was super excited as she saw it wasn’t that crowded. The little bell above the door rang, and they were greeted cheerfully. They placed their orders and sat by a small table near the window, chatting and still holding hands.

Once their desserts were delivered, Ann dug into her strawberry cake excitedly. Haru smiled as she took a bite of her peach parfait. It was very sweet and delicious. They even fed each other a bite of their own. As they did, they were admired for a few seconds by two younger looking girls holding hands. The older girls smiled and waved at them, to which the younger ones giggled and ran off together, never breaking apart.  
  
When they finished, they spent the rest of the day shopping and finding cute things to buy or just admiring some of the shops. By the time they got home, they were super tired, but super happy. It was such a nice day, and they couldn’t wait to live another one tomorrow, still with each other. Ann gave Haru a deep kiss and they snuggled into their bed. “I love you, babe.”

Haru giggled happily. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
